Zeke and the Great Cookie War
Zeke and the Great Cookie War is the 24th episode of ShapeTales. The first story is a retelling of Miriam and Moses, while second is based on the Book of Ruth, as well as a prequel to King Harold and the Ducky. Plot In the first story, Carla Cylinder portrays Miriam, who wonders why people in the Egyptian village refuse to acknowledge that her new baby brother Moses is a boy. She is forced to look after the baby because her parents and elder brother Aaron are working in the brickyards. She finds babysitting tougher than she thought and complains about her plight. But when Aaron is almost run down by a chariot, she learns the value of family. Once she learns that the Egyptians are taking away all the Hebrew baby boys, Miriam decides to hide Baby Moses in the Nile River. After he is plucked out of the river by Pharaoh's daughter (Miss Trapezoid), Miriam offers to have her family care for the new prince. In the main feature, Alvin plays Zeke, a knight from the Kingdom of Octagon in the Middle Ages from 1000 to 1500 AD. However, he is terrible at jousting and enrolls in "Ye Old Knight School" for training. When he fails a jousting test, he receives a disapproving look from the arrogant "Otar The Elevated" (Mr. Diamond). While walking with his friend Lucas one day, he comes across the sweet Princess Julia (Julia Trapezoid). Isabella is a trapezoidian who has been exiled from her own land and has taken refuge with her poor mother-in-law, Stephanie (Madame Rhombus) who is Zeke’s cousin. Zeke is smitten with the exiled princess, despite her being a foreigner who is hated by the people of Octagon, due to her relatives fighting against them in the Great Cookie War. Stephanie reveals the history of the family to Zeke, how Julia was the wife of the prince of Octagon, how Zeke is related to both Julia and Otar, and how Otar precipitated the Great Cookie War after refusing to take care of his family. Stephanie then gives Zeke half of a key to the vault of the family castle and says that Otar was given the other half of it. In order to have the key made whole and Julia restored, Zeke must challenge Otar to a joust. The next day the joust is set up and the audience arrives to watch. The contest involves multiple challenges, among them an obstacle course and a riddle from the Abbott of Costello. The obstacle course is won by Otar and Zeke solves the riddle. With the contest tied, Zeke and Otar are required to joust each other using pies to determine the winner. Otar has superior skill, but when the crowd hears Otar's boasting of his selfishness and ruthlessness, the audience starts cheering for Zeke which helps him find the motivation he needs to succeed. In the end, Zeke marries Julia and they live happily ever after.